


you need coolin', honey, i'm not fooling

by BerryliciousCheerio



Category: Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, anyway. ladies that's gay, isnt it enough for them to be dying of thirst regardless of the universe?, shhhhhh i dont know which canon im pulling from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryliciousCheerio/pseuds/BerryliciousCheerio
Summary: Apparently, there's a downside to sharing a house with your best friends.or: nico's gonna die of thirst, she's pretty sure
Relationships: Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 180





	you need coolin', honey, i'm not fooling

**Author's Note:**

> look. i know i havent updated my multi-chap but in my defense i have no defense and really im just doing my best in some very weird circumstances. the world is weird, im out of a job, all my classes are online, there's nearly no way im gonna get a full time gig when this is over with, im apparently bad at baking bread. woo!
> 
> may i offer you some thirsty deanoru in these trying times?
> 
> disclaimed
> 
> p.s. i have zero clue which canon im pulling from shhhhhhhh dont tell anyone

Here’s the glaringly obvious downside that Nico never considered when deciding to find an actual house to live in: the Hostel was _huge_. Everyone had their own space, and then there was extra space to spread out, and – more importantly – it was so incredibly _easy_ to sneak away prying eyes and ears with Karolina.

Now, in the cozy three-bedroom at the end of a cul-de-sac, it feels like they’re all practically stacked on top of one another. It’s chaotic ninety-seven percent of the time, with someone always bringing home a cold or forgetting to pick up eggs after work or – well. Nico can act like those are the major reasons she’s salty about this new living arrangement, but that’s overlooking the main issue for her.

Since they signed the lease on the house, Nico’s had _maybe_ twenty minutes with Karolina all to herself. Sure, they were sharing a bed, but they both were trying to finish school and working to keep the lights on, so by the time they even made it to bed, they were exhausted. Some nights, Nico’s had to roll out of bed to get Karolina off the couch, where she fell asleep face first into her textbooks more often than either of them would have liked.

So it’s moments like this that Nico’s regularly trying to machinate – when everyone’s out and the house is silent for more than a goddamn second, she can turn the AC on without listening to Gert complain about the cost and settle in her girlfriend’s lap and kiss the ever-loving fuck out of her.

Their time is short, she knows. Nico plans on making the best use of every moment she gets when they’re so few and far between.

Which is why, when Karolina breaks away from the kiss, Nico maybe-kind-of whines. Just a little.

Karolina doesn’t go far though, staying close enough that her little snort of laughter is more of a feeling than a sound for Nico. “Sorry,” Karolina murmurs, practically sharing what’s left of Nico’s breath. “I just wanted to say I missed you.”

“I – hmmm,” Nico hums, breaking off when the pull of Karolina’s lips gets a little too much for her to stand. “I missed you too.”

In the half-light of their bedroom, the curtains drawn just in case Molly gets home sooner than she should – their room is at the front of the house, for the best light but suboptimal making out environment when they constantly have a stream of Molly’s friends visiting over break - in the soft, warm light of their room, Nico almost wants to keep her eyes open. She wants to memorize how Karolina looks like this, warm and wanting and chasing after Nico’s lips. But if she’s looking at her, she’s not fully enjoying feeling her – the softness of her skin beneath Nico’s hands or the way Karolina’s fingers dig in just a little where she’s gripping Nico’s thighs and urging her closer.

Those deft fingers skate up Nico’s waist soon enough, tugging experimentally at her shirt. “Do you–,” Karolina pants into Nico’s mouth. “Do you think we have enough time?”

“Prob–!”

As if summoned, the front door slams open, a gaggle of young voices filling the front room as bags are dropped and shoes kicked off. 

“Nico! Karolina! I’m home and I brought my friends!” Molly calls, a note of earned accusation in her voice. 

Yeah, so maybe that one time they didn’t quite make it to the bedroom and ended up sprawled out on the couch – fully clothed! hands above waist only! – was not their _finest_ moment as sort-of-guardians.

As Molly likes to remind them. Often.

“ _God_ –,” Nico hisses.

“– _dammit,_ ” Karolina sighs.

Karolina’s the first to move, slipping her hands down to rest chastely on Nico’s waist. Sighing heavily, Nico moves her hand from where it had been dipping under the edge of Karolina’s bralette and drapes her arms over her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“We should get cleaned up,” Karolina murmurs after a quiet moment. She drops a kiss on Nico’s shoulder when she doesn’t respond. “Nico?”

“Sorry,” she grumbles, tucking her face into curve of Karolina’s neck. “I’m still mourning all the sex I could have been having.”

From the way Karolina’s jaw flexes, Nico knows she’s grinning.

“Don’t make fun of me,” she groans and, for good measure, tugs lightly on the end of Karolina’s ponytail.

“Don’t pull my hair when I’m trying to cool down,” Karolina shoots back as she pinches Nico’s waist, making her yelp.

“Oh my god,” Nico says as she pulls away from Karolina, the rush of cool air doing wonders to clear her head. “We need to stop touching each other right now or I’m going to die.”


End file.
